Digimon: Dimension Quest
by dcnfreak
Summary: This is the intro stroy to my new series of Digimon: Dimension Quest. It will all be explained in the story. It's pretty cool, please Read and Review.
1. Prologue: Explanation

Prologue: Explanation

Hi my name is Rene Villarreal, Jr. You can call me RJ and I would appreciate it if you did. I'm seventeen years old and I have the best time in my life in the past months. See; I love the TV show, Digimon. Not like I know the name of every episode or every single detail, but close enough. Anyways; I have an over active imagination so I have a habit of coming up with some fantasies in my head about Digimon. You how most people like to wish their fantasies would come true. Well, this is the one time anyone can say, "BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU WISH FOR!"

Well, let me explain my fantasy a little bit. See; I loved the second season of Digimon because of the armors and I love the fourth season because the kids are the Digimon. So I did what every other fan who likes two different things would do, I combined them. I took all the eggs and gave them to humans so they could armor up. I also included the golden digi-eggs, but gave them the same power as the others, the colors are miracle is white and destiny is brown. I also added kindness, which is light purple.

Now here's where I have to go into a little detail about the last member. Most of you who know Digimon have heard of the mysterious digi-egg of darkness/desire. Well, I decided to use it. First I chose desire over darkness because I felt that darkness would be too hard to explain why that person has it. I gave it a dark teal color. The symbol, just try to picture the outline of the omega symbol with a slightly pointed top and a circle within a circle in the center (just like the center of courage).

The Digimon form is Magicianmon. Just image an armored up modern magician with an old fashion Jazz Age hat, minus the feather, he also has a cane. Also has a visor and a mouth guard. The symbol of desire is on his chest.

Attacks: well for starters, of course, he can use his cane to fight, but he doesn't really have a specific attack name for it.

Knife Trick: Can make knives appear in his hands (three in each hand at a time) and throws them at the enemy like heat seekers.

Shadow Act: Cape appears and he covers himself vampire style and disappears, then will usually reappears behind the enemy and strikes.

Levitation Act: Cape appears and turns into a sort of glider, usually used for landing if he falls or jumps off something, but can maintain a short flight.

Water Trick: Cape appears and starts to twirls around his legs (think Kamen Rider: Wing Knight's Final Vent) so he can move underwater and be able to breathe. Or he can just tay underwater and hide, to sneak up on the enemy.

I will be doing something special with the dialogue. Everything I say will be in quotations and regular font, no matter what person I'm speaking in. Every time the voice comes out or someone important, and some scene changes, it will be **bold**. Anything said by my teammates anyone else, also dreams and visions, will be in _Italic_. Any changes will be notified at the beginning of the chapter.

Now that you know a good enough back ground, on with my story of Digimon!


	2. Chapter 1: The Calling

Chapter 1: The Calling

Note: I do not own Digimon, only the details I explained earlier. I will sometimes switch between first person and third person narration and present and past tense (don't judge me for my grammar) throughout the entire story.

I was sitting at my laptop just doing some internet surfing…I think it was about January sometime this year…and it was a Sunday…I knew this because it was the day before we went back to school from Christmas break. I was doing, what else, looking at some Digimon websites while I waited for bed…yes I was a sixteen year old with a bedtime. As I was surfing I heard the strangest thing.

"**RJ"**

I thought it was my mom calling me so I got up and went to her room, but she was asleep. I asked her if she called me and she just nodded her head no and went back to sleep, so I went back to my room. A few seconds later, I heard it again.

"**RJ"**

I just looked around my room, which isn't really that big anyways, and shrugged it off. But sure enough,

"**RJ"**

It was starting to get a little creepy and I was about to freak out so I turned off my laptop and went to bed.

And if things weren't bad enough I just happened to have the strangest dream that night too._I was fighting…something, not really sure what it was but it looked like it was winning. I looked behind me I saw people on the ground. They looked like the armored Digimon from season 2. I turned back around and I got hit by some kind of energy blast. I hit the ground…hard. As I was trying to get up I heard the same voice from before._

"_**RJ…you must believe…get up RJ…get up…RJ…"**_

Then the voice started to sound more and more like my mom. I woke up and realized it was her, trying to wake me up for school. I got up and sat on the edge of my bed and rubbed my eyes. I felt weak, I started to think if that dream had something to do with it, but then I just told my self that I was just tired.

I went to school with the same weak feeling, but I still just thought that I was tired. I went to the cafeteria of my school, where I usually hang out in the morning, and sat down and started talking to my friends. Then we went to chapel like we do every morning and then we went to advisory to get our new semester schedules. As everyone in my advisory was going around checking each other schedules to see if they had classes together, I just sat in my chair thinking about that voice and that dream. I just couldn't get it out of my mind. What was the whole point of it? Usually I can make a little sense of my dreams, the only thing I could think was it had Digimon because I love it so much, but I couldn't make sense of the dream itself. The bell rang and brought me back to reality. I looked at my schedule and went to my first class, BCIS. I have it with my sister, that's just weird. Anyway, I sat across from my friend Alexandra De Jesus (I call her Alex the rest of the story, just making it clear that she's a girl first). She would usually listen to my dreams one because she like Digimon just as much as me, well I do a little more, and two because she's cool like that. So I called her…

"Hey Alex, what's up?"

"_Nothing much…you?"_

"Well…I had a strange dream last night."

"_Really? Tell me about it."_

So I moved next to her and told her the story. Then when I was done I told her about the voice that was calling my name before and in the dream.

"_That's weird about the voice, but I have no idea what to tell you."_

I knew she didn't but I'm the kind of person who has to tell somebody about something that's bothering me or it just bothers me more. The rest of the day went by pretty fast; Theatre, English, and Algebra II class. I went home, went to my room, threw my backpack on the floor, threw off my shoes and belt, pulled out my shirt, and laid down on my bed. I started to think about that voice again, I just couldn't get it out of my head. My sister came in saying she was leaving for basketball practice, so I knew it was only me and my grandma in the house, but she has her own separate part. I was getting tired and started to drift off. Sure enough…

"**RJ"**

I groaned because I was really starting to get annoyed thinking my mind was playing tricks on me.

"Shut up!" I said as I covered my face with a pillow.

"**RJ…we need you again…we need you back here!"**

I took the pillow off my face and sat up. "Well," I said to myself, "if that voice can form sentences, it might not all be in my head. Maybe I'm being Punk'd"

"**Find the power…find your team…enter the world that's in between."**

"Really…there's rhyming…okay, now I KNOW I'm getting Punk'd."

"**Believe…Remember"**

"Believe what?! Remember what?!"

No answer. I threw myself back down, put the pillow back on my face and screamed as loud as I could. I wanted it to stop. I mean I really wanted it stop. I realized what time it was and I went outside to feed my dog. The wind was blowing unusually hard and it looked like it was about to start raining. I gave him his food, changed his water and went inside. I took my shower and just stayed in my room on my laptop all night.

When I went to bed, I had another dream. _I was in a room that looked kind of like a command center. I had no real control of my body; it was like it was separate from my mind. I walked more into it and I saw an octagon shaped platform. There were twelve indicated spots for people to stand. To one side there was a spot sort of toward the center with a console near it, and it had a keyhole. I saw myself reaching into my pocket and pulling out a small key. I put it in the keyhole and turned it. It sounded like a machine was turning on; I looked up and saw an assortment of colored lights starting to glow. Then they all turned white and became very bright. The room began spinning and before anything else happened…_

I woke up, sweating. I couldn't believe what just happened. It just all seemed so real. I got ready for school and did the same routine as the other morning up until advisory. I sat there in my desk again think about this dream, the other dream, and that voice. I didn't know what to do any more. I sat through Spanish class thinking about it and I told Alex about the new dream. She pretty much the same thing as the other day. Then I went to Religion class, where I sat in the back. I started to think about a scripture I once heard. Something about a guy who kept hearing voices and then when he finally acknowledged it was God, it started to make sense. I started to think about that concept more throughout Chemistry and World History. My sister had practice right after school and I had theatre so I went with my friend, Kool Aid (long story). After practice he took me home. When I got there my mom and sister weren't home. So I laid down and waited. Until…

"**RJ"**

So I finally tried to reason with it, "Okay…I'm here and I'm listening…what is it?"

"**Find the power…find your team…enter the world that's in between."**

"Look I want to help you, I really do, but I have no idea what you're asking me to do."

"**Believe RJ…believe and it will come to you."**

"Ya I hear you, but what if it doesn't?"

"**Just Believe…Believe…Believe" **The voice began to fade away.

I sat there thinking about what the voice said. I wanted to make sure it wasn't a dream I was about to wake up from. I had always wanted Digimon to be real, and I realized this was probably going to be my big chance. I thought about it the rest of the night until I fell asleep.

Once again, another dream, this one was different though._I was standing in front of a temple with the eleven crests on it and one that looked familiar, making twelve. I place my hand on the door and it began to open. When it finished, twelve lights of assorted colors came flying out. Eleven of them flew around like crazy while a white one was flying all around me. So I stretched out my right hand and a white gem landed on it, still glowing. Then, one by one, the other eleven did the same, but began to dim. Then I heard what sound like an evil groan mixed with thunder. I looked up and saw a dark cloud coming down like it was going to attack me. I covered myself with my arms; right before it made contact with me…_

I sat up quickly from my sleep, breathing heavily; it was only 4 o'clock in the morning. As I wiped the sweat from my forehead, I felt something clutched in my right hand. "It couldn't be…" I thought to myself as I slowly opened my hand, but there they were. The twelve gems from my dream, right there in my hand. "Okay…now I'm starting to believe"

"**Find the power…find your team…enter the world that's in between."**

The voice came back again. I realized that I had just found the power. Now I needed to find the team apparently. All I knew at that moment was that whatever this was, real or fake, I was in it whether I liked it or not.

**To Be Continued…The first chapter, not to bad if I say so myself. The next chapter will be a little better, introduce you to some other characters. Please review this chapter. **


	3. Chapter 2: The Gathering

Chapter 2: The Gathering

Now that I knew what was going on was real, I was determined to find my team.

"Hmmm…that's sound pretty cool…MY TEAM."

After my little nostalgic moment I realized something…I had no idea where to start. I mean really, I didn't even know if I was the leader. So I started to think about the last dream had and all the gems and their colors.

"Okay…let's review the facts…the door had the crests on it…so that must mean that these twelve gems must represent the crest…so eight of them I already know…and this light purple one must be Kindness…but that still leaves the white, brown, and dark teal one. Well…I know there are technically two more crests, miracles and destiny, but there both suppose to be gold…and what about that weird symbol…it looked so familiar…like something I…"

And that's when it came to me. I got out my laptop, turned in on, and looked for the file.

"Where is it…I know was just working on…here!"

It was a document where I had written down a fantasy of mine. And in it was exactly the information I needed.

"I knew it…I drew that symbol for the crest of desire…and I change the two golden eggs to white and brown…which means…I'm the leader! So that means that the people in my fantasy…are probably the other digidestined!"

I couldn't believe it…it was all coming together…but I still didn't get one thing…

"How am I suppose to be sure? I mean I can't just walk up to them and say, 'Hey what's up dude…oh me, I'm good…hey listen…here's the thing…I'm pretty sure you're a thing called a digidestined and you're suppose to help me save the world.'…Ya that doesn't seem weird at all."

I was trying to think of how I should tell them…or a way to see if it was even them I was looking for. Then I realized…it was 4:30 in the morning and I had to get up for school in two hours. So I decided to go to sleep and just take the voice's advice.

"Just believe and it will come to me…I hope."

The Next Morning

I went to school like I usually did and was starting to think about my plan. I was thinking about the list of people and was trying to figure out how to see if it would work or not. I saw Alex and her boyfriend, and my friend, Joshua Garza (will call him Josh from now on) so I went over to them to say hi.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

_(Alex) "Hi RJ."_ _(Josh) "Hey Nig."(He calls me that, but I'm not black, neither is he.)_

They were both on my list, but Josh is not the kind of guy who would take this situation seriously…then again there are probably not that many people at all who would. So I waited until BCIS class, lucky we didn't have that much to do. I sat next to her and gave her a high-five.

"Hey, what's up?"

"_Nothing mu…" _

All of the sudden time seemed like it was stopping to me. I looked around to see what was going on and I was a little freaked out. Then I looked back at my hand (always the right) and I saw the crest of Miracles glowing white. Then I looked at her hand and saw the crest of Light glowing pink. I took my hand away from hers.

"…_ch, whoa…what was that?"_

"What was what?"

"_I don't know…there was a weird feeling for a second."_

"Really…are you sure?"

"_Kind of…why?"_

"Okay…I know this is gonna sound really weird, but Alex…it's actually happened…we're digidestined!"

"…"

"You're not excited…why aren't you excited?"

"_RJ…come on…what am I suppose to say to that?"_

"Look that weird feeling…I just did like a time warp thing and I saw the crest of Light on your hand."

"_Uh huh."_

"Look I'll prove it."

I reached into the top pocket of my backpack. I pulled out the pink gem, brought a couple to test them, and showed it to her.

"_What's that?"_

"It's a test…"

_Flashback_

While I was my sister to finish getting ready. I was thinking of a way to test some people to see if they were the digidestined. I grab the white gem and it started to glow. I looked more into it and saw the symbol of Miracles in it and I started to guess that only I could make that happen because it was mine. And then when it hit me…I knew how to be sure.

_End Flashback_

"…just hold it for a second."

"_Okay…but I don't see what…this…will…prove?"_

And just like that, it started to glow, she covered it with her other hand so it wouldn't draw attention.

"Now look in to it and tell me what you see."

"_I…see…the crest of Light!"_

"Now do you believe me?"

"_What does this mean?"_

"Well one it means you're on the team…and two…well…I need to do one more thing today…I'll tell you more tomorrow."

She nodded in agreement. I went through the rest of the day like usual, but I brought one more gem so I wanted to test it too. So I waited until Algebra II, where I sat next to my friend, Wayne Funke (will call him Funke from now on, and yes that is his real name, it is pronounced like funky).

"What's up, Funke?"

"_What's up?"_

We sat through class and listened to our teacher lecture us. Then he gave us the last twenty minutes to ourselves; so I took the opportunity.

"Hey Funke, what if I told you that you were a digidestined?"

"_I'd say that's pretty cool."_

"Well…what if this time I'm not just asking you this time."

"_Nani?"(means what in Japanese, he likes it)_

"Just hold this."

He grabbed the yellow gem from my hand and it started to glow, no one could really notice though because the sun was shining in the room.

"_Hey there's a weird symbol in it…looks familiar."_

"That's the crest of Hope…your crest."

"_Flippin' sweet!"_

"Just hold on to that for me."

Right as I sad that, the bell rang, I went home. I started to think of an idea on how to get the others involved. I had a pretty good idea.

Thursday

I went to Spanish and talked to Alex about my idea.

"Hey Alex I have an idea…wanna hear it?"

"_Sure…what is it?"_

"Well…I figure something cool will happen if everyone was around the gems…so what we're going to do is leave everyone a note in their lockers…because I'm assuming everyone on my list are the digidestined…and the note will tell all of them to meet at 7 o'clock tomorrow night at The Fire Bowl…and if everyone comes…its fate…so…what do think?"

"_I don't know…but if you think it will work it probably will…you're the leader."_

"Alright…wait say that again."

_"What...if you think it will work…"_

"No after that."

"_You're the leader?"_

"Ya…I'm the leader…I like that"

"_Stupid."_

I told Funke the same idea and he agreed with it too, especially the Fire Bowl part. So I went home and wrote the note.

"Dear Recipient,

For starters, this is not some love note thing. I know this may be a little strange, but I need to meet with you. I realize that this may not be the best time, but it is of the utmost importance. If you accept this invitation, please be at the Fire Bowl Café at the Quarry at 7 o' clock tonight. Please be on time. I thank you and really hope to see you there. Please bring no one else unless they have a note as well."

I made 8 copies and went to bed. The next morning I found Funke in the morning and gave him his 3.

"Alright, here are the letters; I want you to put them in Mauricio's, Vinh's, and Arthur's" (Mauricio Peña, Vinh Nguyen, and Arthur Barrera, respectfully, will call them by their first names from now on).

"_Got it…hey can you take me tonight?"_

"Ya, no problem."

When I saw Alex in BCIS I gave her 2 letters.

"Hey, take these; I want you to put them in Liz's and Kim's locker… (Elizabeth Hernandez and Kimberly Gomez respectfully, will call them by their shorten names from now on)…just bring your boyfriend. I'll take Bear, Tony, and Jon (Andrew Silvas, Anthony De La Rosa, and Jonathan Carrillo, respectfully, you get the whole thing by now)."

"_No problem…see you tonight."_

I was nervous the whole day wondering if everyone would show up or not.

**6:45 that night**

It was just me and Funke eating our food until Alex and Josh showed up.

"Hey guys."

_(Alex) "Hey." (Josh) "What's all this about?"_

Just before everyone started showing up.

"Hey Mauricio, Vinh, over here."

"_Hey," they said together._

Then Tony and Kim walked in together (they are a couple). We waved them over.

Then Jon, Liz, Arthur, and Bear walked in at different times. They all showed up. I knew this was fate. (Sorry, in a rush)

As everyone was getting comfortable I made sure we were alone in the restaurant, strangely we were. So I looked at Alex and Funke for the "it's time" nod. They both did.

"Alright guys…in case yall haven't figured it out yet…I'm the one who sent the letters…now…who's heard of Digimon?"

They all nodded looking at each other confused.

"Well…over the past week…I've been having these strange dreams that I didn't think much of them until 2 days ago…you see…I think we might be…"

"_Digidestined!" Alex said seeing that I couldn't get it out._

Everyone started looking at each other murmuring until Tony said _"What!?"_

"Look…I know this is a lot to swallow, but just hear…me out (I took the gems out)…I'm gonna give lay out these gems on the table and if nothing happens you can go."

They all nodded in agreement. I laid them out, even mine, Funke's and Alex's, nothing happened for a second until…all of them began to glow and time seem to be slowing down again, but this time it wasn't just me but everyone of them. And I could see their hands glowing, but I couldn't really see who had what. Then time flew back in.

"_What was that?" said Jon. "It felt so weird." said Arthur_

Guys…I know this is a lot to take in at once, but this is only the beginning…I need to know…are you with me.

_(Funke) "You know me…always up for danger." (Alex) "I'll do it too." (Josh) "I guess I can help out ya nig."_

I was silent for about 10 seconds until…

_(Liz) "I'll help." (Arthur) "Me too…I guess." (Jon) "I guess it won't hurt to give it a try." (Bear) "You never know…could be fun." (Vinh) "I guess I'll do it too." (Mauricio) "I'm in." (Tony) "We're in too." Kim nodded._

I had finally done it. I had my own team of digidestined. Still, I knew the easiest part was over, now the real adventure was going to begin.

**To Be Continued…Now that you know the characters the story will move smoother, but pay attention. Please review this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Pledge

Chapter 3: The Pledge

With the team finally together all I had to do was find out who was with what crest. I went back my document figuring that whoever I had with each crest there was probably the ones they belonged to.

I was in my room just going through the document when all of the sudden…the voice was back.

"**RJ"**

"It's you…hey good news I found my team."

"**Your world is in great danger!"**

"Ya it took me a while, but I finally…wait what!?"

"**The Evil has discovered a way into your world and plans to use it."**

"Why?"

"**It has heard of the new team of digidestined forming and it does not want you to join with the others."**

"What am I suppose to do now?"

"**You must defeat whatever he sends into your world before you make your way to the others."**

"But wouldn't it be better if we did…we could join forces with the digidestined."

"**And leave your world defenseless?"**

"Well ya got me there…but my team doesn't even have their powers yet…technically."

"**RJ time is no longer our ally…you must hurry."**

"Okay…but what about the other world?"

"**With the Evil focusing on you they will be able to hold until you arrive."**

"Alright then."

"**I must go now…take this…you know what to do."**

And as the voice was saying this a key flew down from out of thin air and landed in my hand.

On Saturday I decided to call Alex and Funke and tell them about what happened last night. I put them on three-way conference and Josh was with Alex.

"Bad news guys…we're not going to the digital world anytime soon."

_(Alex) "Why, what's wrong?"_

"The Evil is coming."

_(Josh) What the fuck is the Evil?"_

"I'm not really sure…but whatever it is it has found a way into our world."

_(Alex) "Well what does it want?"_

"It knows about us and I pretty sure it's not to happy that we're good guys."

_(Funke) "So what do we do now?"_

"We have to beat him here…if we try to leave now our world will be left defenseless."

_(Alex) "Uh…ya RJ…you just formed the team…and we don't even have our powers yet."_

"I know but we don't have time...we need to meet…call everybody you can and tell them to meet me at the school in two hours. Tell them to tell their parents that they are staying at someone else's house for a project.

"_Okay." They all said together._

**Two hours later**

Everyone came to the school wondering what this had to do with the team. I walked toward the door of the school and opened it.

_(Liz) "RJ, are you sure we can go in?...It is Saturday."_

I put my finger over my lips signaling her and everyone else to be quiet. We snuck or way up to the 2nd floor where I went up to the door of the classroom we call, "The Hive".

_(Arthur) "Come on…the doors locked let's get out of here."_

I pulled out the key that the voice gave me and place it to the keyhole of the door. A bright light began to shine as I turned the key. When I opened the door and step through it was no longer a classroom, but a command center. I looked around as everyone followed in with the same expression of surprise.

_(Bear) "Okay…now I'm starting to believe."_

As everyone looked around I started to remember that this is what my dream was telling me about. Still, there was one last important matter to take care of. I asked everybody to find a seat around me.

"Alright guys…this is our command center…this will be our base of operations…I know right now only I have a key, but I'll try to get yall some…the best thing about this place is that it is in a time warp…every minute of regular time will feel like a day for us…this will come in handy once we enter the digital world…but before any of that…it's time you found out who has what."

With that I poured out all twelve gems out of a pouch and grabbed mine, it began to glow.

"Miracles…I have always believed in them and I believe that with you guys anything is possible."

Then the other eleven began to glow and each flew above its owner. One by one, I went to each of them and explain.

"Alex…you have always been a light for people to see who they really are…your crest is Light."

"Funke…you always hope for the best no matter what the circumstances…your crest is Hope."

"Josh…we all know you're mainly here because of Alex, but there is still that part of you that brought you here…your crest is Destiny."

"Arthur…you always seem to be the one who will look past everyone's faults…I mean you've put up with me…your crest is Friendship."

"Mauricio…you may not admit it, but you care about other people before yourself…that is a rare quality…your crest in Sincerity."

"Liz…you are one of the most loving persons I've ever known and I know you would do anything for anyone here…your crest is Love."

"Bear…anyone can come to you and ask for help and they know you will see it through…your crestis Reliability."

"Jon…you're a pretty smart guy…but what's important is you know when something is wrong and you know you must fight it…your crest is Knowledge."

"Kim…people may see you as shy, quiet person…but those who know you better know that you have a heart of gold…your crest is Kindness."

"Tony…you are not afraid to be laugh at…but not many people know that you are willing to face anything if it comes down to it…your crest is Courage."

"and Vinh…you are usually quiet and it takes a lot for even your friends to get you to talk…but you have something deep inside telling you that you want to be that guy…the guy everyone can depend on…your crest is Desire."

"Guys…these are your crest…they chose you for a reason…and now I am asking you to accept these powers as your own…I say yes…what do you say?"

They all looked around at each other and then they all turned to me and nodded their heads.

"If you do then repeat after me…'I, Rene Villarreal, Jr…'"

They all did. _"I, Joshua Garza…I, Anthony De La Rosa…I, Wayne Funke…I, Arthur Barrera…I, Jonathan Carrillo…I, Alexandra De Jesus…I, Elizabeth Hernandez…I, Mauricio Peña…I, Andrew Silvas…I, Kimberly Gomez…I, Vinh Nguyen…"_

"…do solemnly swear to accept the powers that have been presented to me…"

All together. _"…do solemnly swear to accept the powers that have been presented to me…"_

"…and with these powers, I will defend all those who can not do so themselves…"

"…_and with these powers, I will defend all those who can not do so themselves…"_

"…whether it be in this world or in any other I am called to serve."

"…_whether it be in this world or in any other I am called to serve."_

"In the name of Miracles…"

Each stated there own. _"In the name of Destiny…In the name of Courage…In the name of Hope…In the name of Friendship…In the name of Knowledge…In the name of Light…In the name of Love…In the name of Sincerity…In the name of Reliability…In the name of Kindness…In the name of Desire…"_

"…I swear."

"…_I swear."_

And just as we finished each of our gems began to glow even brighter and when the lights faded, there were rings, each one of our specific colors. They flew on to our fingers and faded completely.

_(Bear) "What are these?" (Tony) "Well clearly they're rings." (Arthur) "I can't take it off."_

"These will eventually become our Digivices."

_(Kim) "So how do they work?"_

Before I could answer her an alarm started to go off. Jon ran toward one of the computers that had "ALERT" on it. He started to type very fast with a surprised look on his face.

_(Jon) "How do I know what I'm doing?"_

"It was just meant to be you Jon." I remembered from my dreams that Jon was always the one on the computer. "I think it's a Knowledge thing." Everyone laughed a little.

He stopped typing and a map and some description came up on screen. I started to read through them and smiled a little.

"Well guys…looks like our adventures about to begin…pack your bags we're going to London!"

_(All) "London!?"_

**To Be Continued…Alright guys just one more after this and the introduction will be finish. Please review this chapter. **


	5. Chapter 4: The Evil Revealed

Chapter 4: The Evil Revealed

_(Mauricio) "Come on RJ you can't be serious…I mean, London!?" (Arthur) "He's right RJ…that's half way around the world…how the fuck are we gonna get there?"_

"I was hoping you'd ask that…with this."

I flipped a switch and all of the sudden some more lights turned on revealing a platform in the command center. It was octagon shaped and had a console toward the center of it. Everyone looked at it in awe and confusion.

_(Liz) "What is that?"_

"That my friends is a teleportation device."

_(Vinh) "Whoa…that's crazy…so what now."_

"What now…didn't I just say we had to get to London…how'd you think we were gonna get there?"

_(Bear) "Wait…we're gonna use that thing?"_

"Ya…" I jumped on the platform and went to the spot that had the console. "…yall coming or not?"

One by one everyone started to walk on the platform.

"Just stand on the spot with your crest."

Everyone found there spots. (From my view) Josh was in front of me, Alex was to my right and Funke to my left; each of us had two corners behind us and the other eight stood in each corner. (starting from my left corner going right) It was Tony, Arthur, Liz, Kim, Jon, Bear, Mauricio and Vinh.

"Alright…you guys ready."

They all nodded.

I told Jon to type in the coordinates real fast and get back on, and then I took out the key, figuring it was exactly like my dream, and I inserted it.

_(Josh) "RJ…this thing does work right?" (Alex) "Of course it works…you think he would do this if it didn't?"_

"Well…I've technically only used it once."

_(Vinh) "Once…what do you mean once!?" (Arthur) "Forget that…what do you mean technically?"_

"Well I used it in a dream one time."

They all looked at me a little disappointed.

_(Alex) "And…"_

"Well…I woke up before anything else happened."

I turned the key and it started to power up. Everyone looked at each other a little nervous.

_(Kim) "So…what exactly is going to happened when this thing is ready?"_

"Noooooooo idea."

_(All angrily) "RJ!!!"_

Before anyone could kill me a flash of light fill the room and we were off.

**Meanwhile…**

The Evil had already made his way into our world.

(Minions, just think ninjas.) "Master…we have made our way through the portal."

"**Excellent…we must move quickly…the longer we wait the longer this new team has to get stronger."**

"Yes master…but where do we begin?"

"**First we find them…and then…we DESTROY them!"**

**Somewhere in London**

We came out of a warp and everyone was okay. I was just glad that it worked.

"See I told yall…nothing to worry about." I said with a little bit of "I didn't think that would work" in my voice.

_(Mauricio) "So what now…we're twelve kids in a different country with no money…oh and we don't even know what we're doing here?"_

"That's where we're going."

Everyone looked where my figure was pointing and saw a giant museum. We all walked into the lobby and saw all the people taking pictures and walking around. I got everyone together in a sort of circle.

"Alright guys…somewhere in this museum there's an ancient chest…it would be pretty big and made of a type of iron, so it would be kinda brownish…most importantly on the front, near where it's locked, there should be a symbol that looks like the original digivice…everybody know what that looks like?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Alright who's got a cell phone?" Funke and Alex pulled out theirs. "Okay we'll split up into three groups…every group needs a cell so…Funke, you take Vinh, Mauricio, and Liz and go through the right corridor. Alex and Josh, go with Jon and Arthur to the left side. Tony, Kim, Bear, you'll come with me into the main room and we'll keep moving up the center. Now if anyone finds it, call the other groups and don't do anything with it until everyone's back together."

With that we split up into our groups. For about an hour we all looked for the chest with no luck. I was starting to get discouraged.

**Alex's group (3****rd**** person)**

_(Josh) "Fuck…how hard can it be to find this one stupid chest?"_

_(Arthur) "Well…we are in a museum filled with chest." He said trying to lighten the mood._

_(Josh) "Ya you know what…Shut up!"_

_(Alex) "Will both of you stop…this isn't helping."_

_(Jon) "Guys."_

_(Arthur) "Just trying to lighten the mood."_

_(Jon) "Guys."_

_(Josh) "Well it didn't work."_

_(Jon) "Guys."_

_(Alex) "What did I just say?"_

_(Jon) "Guys!"_

_(Alex, Josh, Arthur) "What!?"_

_(Jon) "Look."_

With that they all turned their attention to a chest that fit RJ's description. They walked towards it and saw the digivice on the front. Alex called RJ.

"_RJ."_

"Ya…what's up?"

"_We found it."_

"Really…that's good…where are you?"

"_In the Ancient Armory section." _

"Okay…I'll call Funke and tell him…you stay there and wait for us…and whatever you do…tell the guys not to touch it."

RJ hung up and Alex turned around to see Josh about to touch the chest.

_(Alex) "Don't…RJ said don't touch it."_

_(Josh) "Why…what's the worst that can…"_

And right as he touched it, it reacted to the energy from his ring and sent out a sort of pulse throughout the entire museum and, unknown to them, to someone who was looking for them.

**In the darkness**

"What is it master?"

"**It's them…and they've found something!"**

"I'll send my men to retrieve it."

"**No…the more time we spend here the more time the digidestined have to get stronger…I want this team dealt with quickly…only take you're best men…for crowd control (he said this with an evil grin)**

"What about the team?"

"**I'll deal with them myself!"**

**Back in the museum**

Josh took his hand off the chest; Alex looked at him in disappointment.

_(Alex) "What did I tell you?"_

_(Josh) "What…nothing bad happened…we didn't get caught?"_

Right as he said this the windows became dark from the lack of light outside. Then the all broke. The people began to run around screaming. RJ and the rest of the team arrived.

**Back to 1****st**

"Who touch it?"

_(Josh) "Well I didn't know it'd cause the end of the world."_

"It didn't…but it might have called someone who will."

Right as I said this, a large group, about 100, ninja looking things appeared out of nowhere and surround us. All the guys made a semi-circle around the girls and the chest, taking a sort of fighting position.

"Josh…if we make it out of this alive…remind me to kill you myself."

The ninjas started to make the circle even tighter. Then one step forward.

"Give us the chest!"

_Josh step up as if he leading us…this would be the only time I'd let him. "What chest…oh, this one…you don't want that one._

"You think this is a game boy…you have no idea the powers you're dealing with…the only one with the right to wield power is our lord…and by the authority he has given me I command you to give me that chest!"

As this guy was boring all of us, I noticed that near us was a cannon and there was a sign next to it saying, "Cannon is loaded. Be cautious." Now why they had a loaded cannon in a museum was beyond me, but it gave me a good idea. I nudged Funke to follow me and we snuck around everyone to the cannon.

_Alex noticed us and signaled Josh to keep going. "Well you know what…if your boss is so powerful…why did he send a bunch of fagots in pajamas against us."_

"He's on his way, but I think I'll just take care of you all myself."

Alex nudged him and he saw that we were ready.

_(Josh) "There's only one problem with that."_

"And what would that be."

_(Funke) "Take a look over here."_

With that they all turned to see a cannon pointing at them.

"Hi…how ya doing?" I lit the fuse and, BOOM; the cannon spread them all over the place covering the room in smoke. I tried to get a plan going.

"Alright…Funke, Vinh…get outside and find us some wheels…make sure it can fit all of us…" They nodded and ran. "…Josh, Bear…you guys get the chest and…"

I started to notice the ninjas getting up. I looked around a little nervous. "…aw man…we need something to fight with…like a sword or a staff or…wait…we're in an armory!"

I grab a crossbow with some bolt and put them around me, and then I grab a sword and a shield. Right as one of the ninjas was about to get up I ran toward him and sliced him and he disappeared. So I had no problem with doing it again. I turned to my team, "You know…you guys might wanna do the same…or you can just stand there and let them get you."

They all realized I had a point and scrambled for weapons all around the room. And then the first fight began. Josh and Bear each grabbed a bayonet musket. Jon grabbed a tommy gun and helped them out. Arthur grabbed a sword and helped me out a bit. I yelled at the girls to grab the chest instead. Tony got a staff and Mauricio got an axe and they protected the girls with Josh and Bear. We eventually made our way to the front door where we were met by a surprise.

(Scene inspired by The Mummy Returns)

"Funke…what the fuck is this?"

_(Funke) "Well you said you wanted something to fit all of us."_

"A DOUBLE-DECKER BUS!?"

_(Funke) "It was Vinh's idea."_

_(Vinh) "What…no it wasn't…I said we should take the…"_

"Never mind…get out of the seat…Jon, you drive."

I took the gun and we drove off away from the museum. As we drove for a while, the streets were abandoned and it was getting cloudy. All of the sudden a streak of lightning struck right in front of the bus, forcing Jon to pull over. We all got out of the bus.

"**Children…more children…I'm growing tired of mere children defying me…this ends NOW!"**

We knew that the weapons we had wouldn't help us now. Then I thought… "The chest!"

I kneeled down next to it and looked at the lock. There was no keyhole so I knew my key wouldn't work this time. Then my ring started to glow so I put it to the lock and it unhinged. I opened the chest to reveal weapons. I recognized them from my dreams, "Guys take these." I gave everyone their respective weapons. Josh got a small mace and a circle shield, Funke got a spear, Alex got a whip, Arthur got a pair of hatchets, Tony got a pair of Tonfas, Kim got a longbow, Jon got a full arm gauntlet, Bear got a hammer, Vinh got a Tai Chi sword, Liz got a big battle fan, Mauricio got a chain weapons (think Kohaku's from Inuyasha), and I got a pair of Dao blades (think shark sabers from Power Rangers: JF). As we all held our weapons, we began to glow and when the lights faded each of us was in an armor of our respective colors (think the Ronin Warriors' under-armors) and helmets with visors.

"**Damn that power…no matter…I'll still destroy you!"**

He began to descend on us, just like the cloud that attacked me in my dream, but this time I had a plan.

"Guys quick point your weapons at him and concentrate."

They all did and the weapons began to glow. Then, all at once, they all shot beams of energy at the cloud and within a matter of seconds it was gone and the sun shined through.

I took a long breath and turned to my team. "Let's go home guys." We raised our weapons to the sky and we were gone.

**In the darkness**

The Evil was furious, destroying his lair and many of his minions to boot.

"**This is impossible…I had them right where I wanted them a then…ARGH!!!"**

"Master, you are very weak…please calm down?"

"**Yes…rest…for now…but this is not over."**

**Back at the Base**

_(Funke) "Ya we did it…the Evil is gone." _Everyone was celebrating.

"I wish it were that easy Funke…" Everyone stopped in confusion "…he just retreated…we still have to fight him…who know when we'll actually beat him…nut we can do it together…" I put my hand out "…as digidestined."

They all put there hands in and we cheered in agreement. We were ready for anything the Evil had in store. We were ready for the long adventure ahead of us…as Digidestined.

**End…Well that's the introduction to my story. Please review.**


End file.
